Graduation Day
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Ron’s point of view as he battles Warmonga and Warhok.


**Graduation Day**

_**Summary: **Ron's point of view as he battles Warmonga and Warhok. _

Ron stoppable stared up in horror as he spotted his girlfriend Kim Possible sprawled out on the pavement. This couldn't be happening, not to Kim, she could do anything; she saved the world on a regular basis. How could two aliens just toss him into Kim and knock her out? How could she not get up and fight like all the other times before? Why wasn't she getting up?

_Kim, you have to get up, _Ron's mind shouted to her. _You have to get up!_ But She wasn't moving; the Girl Who Could Do Anything wasn't moving! She had to move, she had to fight; she had to save the world. It was her duty to save the world, and…

_What is _my _duty? _Ron thought as he stared at a gloating Warhok as he picked up the limp teen hero by her leg and held her up like a trophy, Ron pushed himself up he had to do something, he had to save her! But how could he do that? She was the hero and he was just the bumbling sidekick…

_I am not a child. Check your __calendar__. It's graduation day! _Ron remembered that he had uttered those words in complete confidence of himself right before he'd been pummeled ten feet across the pavement.

"Summon the Mystical Monkey Power," a familiar voice said to hm.

"Sensei?" Ron asked, staring up at the two alien warriors.

"Come, Warmonga," Warhok said, continuing to boast in his apparent victory. "We will take this one as a trophy. She will look handsome mounted beside your Thorgoggle spine."

Ron saw Warmonga beaming with pride at their "trophy" Kim Possible. He remembered Kim's story about how Warmonga had come to Earth searching for "The Great Blue" and how Drakken had deceived her by saying that he was the "Great blue" she had been searching for.

She had managed to defeat Shego, Shego who was a menacing adversary for Kim had been beaten by the immensely powerful alien, and Shego herself had superpowers, so that was very scary considering that Shego wasn't an ordinary human.

It was only through trickery and the clever use of Kim's battle suit that they had managed to trick Warmonga into leaving the planet, but apparently she had discovered their trick and conquered Earth as payback.

Dr. Drakken had conceived a brilliant plan to drive the Lowardians away from Earth using his very unusual mutant flower formula. The plan had nearly succeeded when Drakken had ordered the flowers to destroy the alien ships. Kim had used their technology against them, slamming a speeder into some of the other alien drones that were rampaging through Middleton. Shego had successfully destroyed Warmonga's speeder and Drakken had captured them with his plants.

They had apparently won when suddenly Warmonga and Warhok had broken their bonds and knocked out Shego by sending her fling into the side of a broken wall.

"Did you think that the most fierce warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children?" Warhok asked mockingly.

"I am not a child. Check your calendar. It's graduation day!" Ron said confidently, charging the alien leader straight on, only to get hit by what he thought was a freight train rather than a fist. He flew back and collided with Kim, who hit the ground unconscious as he slid across the concrete.

Ron knew what he had to do, but how could he fight, he lacked the courage to do so. Only when he heard Sensei's voice did he remember his hidden Mystical Monkey Power, now he only had to access it.

"You are the Monkey Master," Master Sensei said calmly.

"I am?" Ron asked. Part of him knew it was true, part of him was surprised. Ron thought it was ironic that he was the Monkey Master. He had been deathly afraid of monkeys ever since his horrible summer at Camp Wannnaweep. He had overcome that fear a few years ago after several encounters with Lord Monkey Fist, who was his arch foe.

Ron watched as Warhok held up Kim and smiled evilly.

"This is your destiny," Master Sensei said. "You are ready."

At that moment, Ron realized what Master Sensei meant. This was the reason he had acquired the Mystical Monkey Power. This was the reason he was summoned to the secret Yamanouchi Ninja School. This was the reason Master Sensei and Yori had sent him his little sister Hanna Stoppable, all those things were meant to teach him, prepare him for this day. His day to step up and save the people he cared about.

"I am," Ron said, rising to his feet. He was ready to fight for everything, His eyes narrowed with determination.

"Hey, Warhok!" Ron shouted. Warhok turned his gaze on Ron and casually threw Kim Possible aside. Ron watched her roll across the dirt and lay still.

Ron clenched his fists and assumed a Monkey Kung Fu fighting stance and suddenly somersaulted forward, smashing his feet into Warhok's chest as he flipped back and landed on his feet. Ron saw Warhok stagger back and smirk as he glanced at Warmonga.

They chuckled; they were going to have a little fun humiliating the sidekick before they took their "trophy" home. Smiling, Warhok looked back at Ron as he beckoned them with his hand, taunting the alien leader to attack him.

Ron and Warhok ran straight at each other, uttering mighty war cries as they collided. Warhok smashed his fist into the ground, cracking cement as Ron gripped the alien's wrist and grasped his other hand, he used his momentum to smash both his feet into Warhok again, sending the warrior staggering back a few feet.

Warhok raised his mighty fist and swung at Ron Stoppable and the sidekick blocked the blow as he felt the Mystical Monkey Power flowing through his body.

Warhok stared as a strange flash of blue light would emit from the bumbling sidekick revealing the ghostlike forms of what the Earthers called "monkeys". What was happening here? He couldn't lose, not to a sidekick of Earth's teen hero Kim Possible. Ron knew that Warhok was losing his confidence and now it was time to finish him for good.

Ron noted Warhok's surprise as he somersaulted over the alien commander; the warrior's fist hit the ground and left a large hole in the cement as Ron landed on his feet. Leaping forward, he slammed his open palms into Warhok's chest.

Master Sensei watched his protégé using his powers of projection and was satisfied. Stoppable San was fulfilling his destiny.

"His Monkey Power is Strong. Booya," Sensei said, quoting the victory cry of his young student. Ron's training was complete. He was ready to come into his own as a hero.

Ron adeptly evaded blow after blow as Warhok swung at him again and again, trying to knock him down. Using his elbows he warded off the blows and executed a side kick. Performing a high back flip, Ron slammed both his feet into Warhok's back.

Landing Ron launched himself into a high summersault, hitting the ground, he emitted a loud war cry as he brought his hand back, gathering the invisible Mystical Monkey Power around him.

Bringing his hand forward, he used his chi to send Warhok up into the sky, and falling back to where Warmonga was standing, watching the fight with amusement until her leader hit the ground hard and landed next to her.

Ron saw Warmonga stare at Warhok in horror until she glanced up at Ron Stoppable, whose skin had turned an eerie light blue color. The sky turned black around them and Ron raised his hands up until they were outstretched, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The clouds swirled blood red as they gathered around Ron Stoppable. He slowly rose into the air as debris and rubble, along with the Lowardian sentry drones rose with him.

The red clouds began spinning; whirling around Ron as he was fully engulfed in the Mystical Monkey Power. He let out a shout as he flexed his muscles, revealing the ghost of the ancient Mystical Monkey from which the Mystical Monkey Power originated.

Kim Possible awoke and looked up, staring at shock as she saw the manifestation of her boyfriend's Mystical Monkey Power. Ron had told her about it, but she had never seen him use it before. She was in awe; using his Mystical Monkey Power he was even more powerful than Shego!

Ron smiled and opened his eyes as he stared at Kim and Shego, who were watching him from the ground. He let the Lowardian ships fall the ground. Warhok and Warmonga leapt away, avoiding one of their ships they headed straight for Ron. The sky reverted from red to gray as Ron dropped to the earth. Both aliens leapt up and descended on him from the sky. Ron glanced at Warmonga and then at Warhok as he easily caught them and using all the strength he could muster, he hurled them up towards their incoming warship as it descended from space and into the Earth's atmosphere.

Ron thought he heard Warmonga's frightened scream of "Warhok!" as the two aliens collided head on with their ship, which exploded in a brilliant flash of light, fire and smoke.

Ron, arms still outstretched, lowered himself back to the earth, placing his hands at his sides, he opened his eyes to look upon his startled girlfriend. Ron smiled, offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

For the first time in his life, Ron saw Kim Possible speechless. Kim glanced at him wide-eyed for a second and then pulled him into a tight hug. Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Ron heard the rev of engines as Drakken returned to the scene. Dr. Drakken glanced around, yellow flower petals still protruding out of his neck, as he stared at Shego.

"Wait—what happened?" Dr. Drakken asked. "What did I miss?"

"I don't know," Shego replied. For once in her life, she really didn't know what had just happened. She had never seen such a display of power. She'd heard of Mystical Monkey Power before, but like Kim, had never actually seen anyone use it. "But I think the sidekick just stepped up—Monkey-Style."

"Monkey-Style? What's that?" Dr. Drakken asked. He had no idea what she meant.

"You had to be here," Shego said. That was the only way she could explain it. You had to be there to see it. Dr. Drakken and Shego watched the two heroes in their embrace. For the first time in her life, she felt the thrill of victory. Even though it wasn't the defeat of Kim Possible, it was still a victory nonetheless.

* * *

Back at Middleton High School, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, along with little Hanna took their seats on the bleachers on the football field, preparing for their son's graduation.

"Pete Peterson," Mr. Barkin said, as he handed the high school senior his diploma.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Barkin read off her name and held out the diploma. Ron watched as Kim suddenly ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Barkin!" she said joyfully, her graduation cap flying off her head and hitting the top of the Lowardian Ship that had landed in the middle of the football field.

"Uh, yeah uh," Mr. Barkin uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Well things are going to be boring without you, Possible." Mr. Barkin had to admit, Kim had made his career interesting, since she saved the world and all.

"You've still got the Tweebs," Kim reminded him. Ron saw Mr. Barkin stare as a green beam of energy ignited from the top of an antenna next to the Possible twins and shot out to a nearby car, disintegrating it completely.

"Hicka-bicka boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo-sha," Tim replied.

"That was your car, wasn't it?" Kim asked. Ron couldn't help but laugh. Poor Mr. Barkin, he as going to have four more crazy years of Possibles.

"Yeah," Mr. Barkin sighed, resigned to the fact that he had lost his car.

Ron watched Kim run up and hug her father.

"Ronald Reger," Mr. Barkin said; then he added, "Bonnie Rockwaller." Ronald Reger stepped up to the podium, only to get shoved off the side of the ship by Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Finally!" Bonne said, eagerly grabbing at her diploma.

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Barkin said. "You blew off all your classes the last week of school."

"Uh, yeah, nothing important happens in the last week," Bonnie retorted sarcastically.

"Except my pop quiz in homeroom, which you missed," Barkin said. "Thus you did not pass and that makes you one credit short."

The realization hit her. "NO!" Bonnie wailed.

"See you in summer school," Barkin said.

Bonnie angrily threw down her graduation cap and vigorously stomped on it angrily. She ran off ruined sentry ship and into the arms of Senior Senior Junior.

They embraced. "This is so unfair," Bonnie wailed.

"Be strong, my love. I will be at your side through this thing—this summer school," Junior said comfortingly.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

No, my actual person will be lounging by the pool, but my heart—my heart will be with you in that stuffy classroom."

"You are the sweetest!" Bonnie exclaimed and embraced him.

"Ronald Stoppable," Mr. Barkin read his name. Ron Stoppable arrived on the platform in typical Ron-Style. He descending from the sky using his rocket packs, dressed in his space suit.

"Mr. B.," Ron greeted him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Just couldn't follow the graduation dress code, NONCONFORMIST PUNK!" Mr. Barkin shouted. Ron smiled; he was living by his life motto, "Never Be Normal."

"I gotta be true to my essentaial Ron-ness," Ron replied. He took his diploma and rocketing up to the sky, he landed next to his parents.

Little Hanna Stoppable made Kung Fu noises and kicked and punched playfully. Ron knew his little sister knew he had fulfilled his destiny and smiled as he embraced his family. Kim did the same with her father.

Next came the tassel turning ceremony and then they all tossed their caps into the air. Ron saw Monique and Kim next to each other and spotted Felix as he caught Zita's cap and hand it back to her.

Elsewhere, Dr. Drakken received an award for his bravery and genius in saving the world. Shego was at his side as he accepted the award. His flower appendages reached out and wrapped themselves around Shego, pulling her close to him. They both smiled nervously as a flower bloomed between them.

Back at the high school, Kim, Ron, Wade, and Monique moved to the beat of dance music as a scowling Bonnie studied for summer school.

Later they were all eagerly participating in an exciting game of volleyball. Monique hit it back and Ron hit it over the net. Felix arrived with Zita sitting on the side of his wheelchair as she hit the ball back over the net. Wade hit it back and Monique hit it again, Kim slammed her hand into the ball sending it down into the side of Bonnie's head.

She yelped in pain and Kim looked nervous as Senior Senior Junior picked up Bonnie and lightly kissed her forehead. Bonne smiled and giggled, her pain forgotten.

Ron spotted Ron Reger and the Tweebs as they activated their laser, which shot out and disintegrated Mr. Barkin's green van which they had managed to put back together by reversing the disintegration ray.

Ron Reger, Jim and Tim Possible all started running away from an enraged Mr. Barkin as he began chasing them all over the parking lot.

_Yep,_ Ron thought, _those high school years__ for the Tweebs are gonna drive Mr. B. __crazy._

The crowd of high school graduates cleared a path for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as they ran for Kim's car. Kim pushed a button on her keys, opening all the windows and the roof of her car. They both hopped into the front seats and strapped in their seatbelts. Kim started up the car and they sped off as the others gathered around them.

Without warning the trunk opened and the rockets rose up and ignited themselves, propelling the two teens forward as Ron glanced back in surprise, neither he nor Kim had pushed any buttons to make the rockets ignite.

Ron saw Kim look at him.

"Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world," she said smiling.

Ron gently cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close. He pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Ron knew Kim was right. It wasn't the end of everything, it was the just the beginning of their many adventures to come.

THE END

_I had a lot of fun writing this story. Thanks for reading. Always love getting inside Ron's head. Thanks Mr. Bob Schooley for creating Kim Possible. Curse Disney for ending it!_


End file.
